


Magical Mishap

by fragilespark



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:26:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Anders' spells goes awry and has a strange effect on Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Mishap

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cypheroftyr on tumblr

It was strange to see Anders with a friend. A non-mage, a… normal seeming person. Anders was all ease around him and Fenris felt for the first time what he could have with Anders if he ever saw past the ever-present danger of magic. Perhaps Nathaniel could see it but their shared fate as Grey Wardens made their differences fade.

He followed them, Anders laughing as he explained how his magic had developed.

“I learned a few new tricks, too. I’ll show you.”

Fenris scowled. “I don’t want to see. Especially not in a confined space.”

“Why should Hawke and Varric get all the fun? They’ve missed some, look.” Beside a paragon statue was a door into a small room, where the edge of a chest could be seen. “I don’t need a lockpick because I’ve got a spell that will open almost anything.”

Fenris scowled as he followed them in, Nathaniel’s soft laughter suprisingly appealing to him. If only his attention wasn’t turned towards Anders all the time, he’d be able to make some kind of connection.

Anders wielded his staff and pointed it towards the chest, firing off the spell. The force of it made him stumble back against the door and it closed with a click.

“Let’s see if it worked.” Nathaniel crouched by the chest and opened it with ease. “Well, Anders. I’m impressed. You don’t need me after all.” He managed to dig out a coin purse and a dagger, leaving the old, musty books and piles of chainmail.

Anders brushed himself off and Fenris pushed past him. “We’re done then.” The door didn’t open. He tried harder. “Mage! What have you done now?”

“Is it really that hard to use my name?”

“Undo it!”

“Get out of the way then!”

Fenris swore at Anders in Tevinter and looked up to meet Nathaniel’s gaze. Now he looked. When he was showing his best side.

Anders cast at the door and tried it, but it didn’t work. “Uh…”

“Stupid mage, I told you not to try it!”

“Will you stop! I-”

“Anders…” Nathaniel placed a hand on his chest, calming him. “Come on. Let me try the traditional way.”

Nathaniel couldn’t make it open, either.

 

Fenris stood by the chest, poking at the contents with his sword, while Anders stood with his back to him, staff aimed at the door.

“Let me try something else.”

Fenris heard the spell, but he felt it too. Something went through him and he collapsed onto his knees.

“Fenris!” It was the unfamiliar voice. The unfamiliar, intriguing voice. Why was he so thirsty?

They moved him and placed him on his back and he looked up at them. They were so perfect. Anders was a Grey Warden. He’d look good in the armour too. He moved his hand up to point, to say something, and ended up stroking Nathaniel’s face.

“What are you doing!?”

“He’s obviously delirious,” Nathaniel said, taking Fenris’ hand and moving it away gently, “side effect of the spell?”

Fenris squeezed the hand, that nice hand. He pulled himself up with it and leaned in close.

“Whoa. No. No.” Anders pulled him away. He stayed frozen in place when Fenris kissed him instead.

“I think you may need to stay away from the spellbook, Anders.”

Anders was too flustered to respond.

“Come on, Fenris.” Nathaniel pulled him away. “You’ll only regret this when you wake up.”

“I only regret not doing it sooner.” He pulled Nathaniel close and kissed him hard.

 

They were resting together after their makeout session when the door opened, Varric walking through. “There you are. What did I tell you about these doors? Don’t close them from the inside.”

Hawke followed him in and raised her eyebrow. “Well. This looks comfy. Naptime’s over. Spotted an Ogre up ahead.”

Anders couldn’t leave fast enough and Varric and Hawke followed him out.

Nathaniel helped Fenris up. “Are you… okay now?”

“I’m mildly horrified.”

“So you do regret it.”

There was something about Nathaniel that let Fenris be honest with him. Or maybe it was the lingering spell. “No. But don’t tell the mage that.”


End file.
